1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a protective device and a portable device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a color-changeable protective device of the portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the portable device, such as the smart phone, the personal digital assistant (PDA), the portable multi-media player, the tablet personal computer, are now developed to be lighter, thinner, and easier to carry around. Further, with the development of the technology of the touch panel, the current portable device are developed to use the touch screen as the user operating interface. As these portable devices are light and compact, protective cases (or protective jacket) are needed for protecting outer layers of the portable devices to prevent accidental damages or breakages. Moreover, it is necessary to have a protective cover for the touch screen to prevent the touch screen from being impacted or scratched by the objects other than the input device while the user carries the portable device.
Typically, the protective cases for the portable devices are made of rubber, metal or plastic. These protective cases are only used to protect the outer layers of the portable device without having any special circuit functions. Moreover, as for the flip-type protective cover for the touch screen, the user needs to lift the protective cover and then performs the operations on the touch screen. However, the process for lifting the protective cover leads to the portable device additionally outwardly extending the protective cover to increase the whole volume of the portable device. Therefore, the convenience of the portable device is decreased.